Stupid Ways to be Exposed
by EmiEmi96
Summary: Many stupid ways to be exposed.
1. Ringtone

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**This will be a continuous fanfiction that will go on until I can't think of anything else. If you have any ideas then please, review!**

**This is also my first humor fiction, it may not be good because I'm used to writing darker stories which are usually tragedy, horror, angst and you get the point. All of your opinions matter whether you hate the story or not. :). I'm not going to hate on you if you hate on me, because I'm not like that. I'm probably going to update this about once every 1-2 weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong>One - Ringtone<strong>

It was a late night as Danny Phantom was soaring through the air at a pace his two friends, Sam and Tucker, could keep up with. His ghostly white hair waving in the whistling wind as it thrust itself upon his face.

He was venturing to Sam's and Tucker's house to drop them back home after coming back from their usual ghost hunts. After he had dropped them off, he noticed a figure moving along the road, '_this better not be who I think it_ is...' He mentally cursed inside of his head as he studied the shadowy figure below him.

The silhouette in question was large and muscular, his bulky body was easily identifiable, '_Dash...?_' He question to himself. An evil, yet hilarious plan hatched inside of the aforementioned phantom, however, before he could do anything... _Beepbeepbeepbeep!_ His irritating ringtone sounded loudly like an air horn.

As the noise continued to play, the other person turned around to see Danny Phantom flying above him, the ghost boy's face filled with shock as he rummaged his pockets for his phone to turn it off, "It's Danny Phantom!" Dash squealed like a fangirl with excitement as his favourite hero floated above him.

"Um... hey?" He whispered in a question-like tone before jetting off towards his house.

'_I swear I've heard that annoying ringtone somewhere..._' Dash thought to himself, '_Wait, could it be true? Is that ghost kid the Fen-toenail from my school? No, that little pipsqueak is nothing._'

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"And he squealed like a fangirl!" Danny laughed alongside his two previously mentioned friends who were having laughing fits, almost falling on the floor.

Once again, all of a sudden... _Beepbeepbeepbeep!_

His face turned red like a tomato as everyone turned their heads towards them. Quickly, he turned his cellphone off by throwing it on the floor and stepping on it. An awkward silence reigned over them as Dash suddenly burst from the crowd yelling, "It's Danny Phantom! He had the same ringtone!"


	2. Sneeze

**(Suggested by ItTicklesLikeCrazy)**

**Two - Sneeze**

In class, there's always that _one _person who you just really hate for no reason isn't there? Well, for Danny that one person who he really hates happened to sit behind him in class. Just looking at the boy really irritates Danny Fenton. The boy's face large, blistered with millions of spots, that hair style that no-one else has that creeps people out when you look at it and those eyes. Those eyes which seem to glare directly into your soul.

* * *

><p>It all happened with he aforementioned Human who sat behind Danny as he was daydreaming in class about defeating Vlad Plasmius and exposing Vlad's secret to the world - but obviously - Vlad gets exposed, so does Danny.<p>

The halfa was in a deep daydream, nearly falling asleep when _it _happened.

"_ACHOO!_" Came the loudest, ear-ringing sneeze anyone had ever heard!

"AHH!" Danny yelled, as he was dragged back from his daydream paradise and back into reality as an ecto-blast uncontrollably shot out from both of his hands, causing everyone to look in shock, panic and some in fear, whereas Sam and Tucker just laughed at everyone's reaction, yet shocked in their own sense because he had just exposed himself in a really, really stupid way...

"Hey, _Danny Fenton_ is _Danny Phantom_!" The boy behind him yelled which caused Danny's eyes to widen in disturbance.

* * *

><p>And that, was one of the most stupid ways to be exposed - especially from the guy you really hate for no reason. On another note, the previous scene just gave the ghost child an excuse to hate him the boy even more...<p> 


	3. Contacts

**Idea from: Guest (Sorry, if you had a profile then you would get more credit)**

* * *

><p><strong>Three - Contacts<strong>

**Three weeks ago...**

Three weeks ago Danny Fenton/Phantom had problems with a certain ghost, probably one of the most irritating ghosts ever - even more annoying than the Box Ghost which was almost impossible!

The evil ghost had thrown a sturdy object towards the hero ghost whom couldn't see what was coming towards him due to the fact that he was too busy fighting him before the moment of realisation had hit him - literally.

The aforementioned object had struck him in the eyes, throwing him onto the floor!

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Danny opened his eyes to only feel agonising pain in them before instantly shutting them, his glowing green eyes aching and stinging with unimaginable pain from the mysterious object. He couldn't open them. On the upside, the adversary had retreated to attack another time.<p>

He just laid on the floor, transforming into his human form as he waited for his friends to arrive and take him home so he can go to the doctor's

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later (present)...<strong>

"I think I'm used to these contacts now," Danny said as he walked out of the school doors to return home with Sam and Tucker by his side.

Before any of them could reply, a figure came behind them and gave the halfa a huge punch in the back of his head, sending him flying!

"Ouch," he groaned in pain as he got up to notice that his contacts had been thrown of his eyes from the impact of the fist from the unidentified fierce object and his head.

"My contacts?" He whispered in annoyance as he searched around frantically for them.

He then turned around after being unable to find them to face whatever/whoever punched him. The blurriness of his eyesight managed to reveal Dash which resulted in the ghost-boy to turn around and start running.

* * *

><p>The Fenton boy hid behind one of the walls and transformed into his ghost half. After the circles had disappeared, he flew over to where he dropped his contacts and began to search for them. However, there were two things he forgot.<p>

One: Dash was still there.

Two: He forgot to turn invisible.

"It's the ghost kid!" Dash yelled in excitement, "what are you doing here, and what happened to your eyes?"

"Well, uh, I left something here." Danny replied, still searching for his contacts, '_I knew I should have bought more, that was my last_ _pair!'_

"What is it?"

Ignoring the last question, he found his contacts and yelled, "yes, I've found my contacts!"

"You need contacts?"

"Forget that last part-"

"Could you be Danny Fenton?!"

"What- no!"

"Hey Danny!" Sam and Tucker said running around the corner, unaware of Dash, they gasped as they saw Dash who was conversing with Danny.

"You are Danny Fenton! Wait until the whole school hears about this!" Dash said, running off, laughing to himself.


End file.
